Hear the Song of the MockjaySinging Beautifully
by charmedgirl119
Summary: The Hunger Games From Rue's POV.


As the train pulls out of the station I begin to recap the events of the day. A day that more likely than not will be my last in District 11. I woke up this morning in my own bed, with my family, in my house. We all quickly ate breakfast not exactly sure what to say about the day of the reaping, more so than year then years past. That was due largely in part to the fact that now at age 12 I was eligible to become a tribute. In the past I have tried not to think about it much but the day was here, and I could do nothing but think about it. I wash up a little bit and get dressed, still very silent. In fact most of District 11 was silent as well.

As we enter the area where the reaping will occur my dad wraps his arm and gives me a kiss on my head. I turn and give my mother and my siblings each a hug. I head to the area with the rest of the 12 year olds and wait. It seems like a day and a half but it's really nowhere near that long and now it time to draw the names. I take one last deep breath. Wait? Did she just call my name? Did I hear that right? She must have because everyone is now looking at me with the exception of my mother whose head is turning into my father's shoulder. I am lead up to the stage by peace keepers. I don't bother listening to the name of the boy tribute from my district because it really doesn't matter much to me now anyways.

If the morning went slow the next hour went by fast. It consists of lots of hugs, tears, advice, and I love yous. I make sure that the last thing I say to everyone who comes in and out of the room is on a positive note of some sort. I am given a few more minutes which I use to compose myself. I along with my fellow tribute am escorted to the train station. We do our best to wave and smile for the cameras. I have to try not to look weak; being 12 years old I was already considered an easy target anyways. Right before I get on the train I whistle to District 11 one last time. Being familiar with it (as it has been the symbol of the end of the working day for a while now) those that can whistle it back to me. I even think I hear a few mockingjays (or maybe it's just in my head). The door closes as I see the faces of my family for what I pretty sure will be the last time.

That takes us back to the present. I am fighting tears. I let the capital people guide me to my room and after then leave I fall to the floor. _That's it let it all out now, behind closed doors, Let the weakness out, you have to be brave, you have to be brave Rue. _ I begin to tell myself. _You have to try to fight! For your family! For District 11! For your Life! _I Begin to clean myself up and make myself look presentable again. The warm shower and nice dresses take away the pain and for a moment I allow myself to pretend. I try on several dresses twirling around the room. I'm rich! I've already won the games and I'm so, so rich! A knock on the door takes me back to my reality; the games haven't even started yet. Dinner is amazing. I ate what would be a year's worth of food back home in one meal.

I talk with my advisor for a few moments. I learn her name is Taffy. She's won before and seems to think that I do have a chance. Of course maybe she is just saying that. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. As I watch the recaps of the reaping. I notice that I am the youngest and smallest tribute. The odds are not ever in my favor. I go to bed right after the recaps. My nightgown is prettier than any of my day dresses back at home. The bed, oh, the bed, is so comfy. I try to focus on these things, for a while I manage to, this helps me drift off into sleep, for a while anyways.

The next morning is spent, eating and talking with Taffy, and my fellow tribute. After the train pulls in to the capital's station I don't have much time to look around and enjoy the view. I am whisked away to prepare for the opening ceremonies tonight. I am past around from one person to another until my stylist declares me ready. I am given more food and told to practice smiling and waving. I do for a while but it becomes rather boring. I know I need sponsors, which means I need to make an impression, a big one, but how? I am finally put into my dress and have makeup place on me. I am escorted to a chariot. We ride into a large crowd of people, who are happy about the fact that only one of us will be alive to see next year.

Suddenly, I hear gasp, and then they are all chanting "District 12!" I look over and my jaw almost drops. They are on fire. Literally! The girl, she is really pretty. They chant her name. It's Katniss. I remember her from the reaping recaps; she volunteered to save her sister. The rest of the ceremony is rather dull, at least for me. I struggle to continue to smile and wave. I do it through and before I know it we are riding out. We head back to our quarters and I am told to get tons and tons of rest because tomorrow begins training. As if I need reminders of what to come

I'm not sure what to do at training, I keep an eye to Katniss and before I know it I'm following her around. I didn't intend to, my plan was to watch everyone for strengths and weaknesses but for some reason I keep going back to her. I picture her in her opening ceremony dress over and over. I finally get the nerve to join her and the boy from his district for some of the stations. I take in as much as I can, as quickly as I can. There is too much to learn though, more than someone can learn in the amount of time we are given. That's why Careers almost always win. I can't help but wonder if I had been from a Career district and trained if I would stand a chance. But Instead I come from District 11. It will give me advantage in we end up somewhere with lots of plants thought, I know plants.

Of course while I can keep myself and even heal myself from certain things I am no physical match for these boys. They all could snap my neck if they got a hold of me the right way. That's when I got an idea. To kill me, they would have to get a hold of me one way of another. I would just have to not let that happen. I would have to outrun them and their weapons. I don't doubt that I can't but depending on what weapons, that could be easier said than done. After training that night I practice running back and forth in my room. Thinking of ways to pick up speed, and doing my best to teach my body how to dodge things. One time I was running so fast pretending that a tribute was behind me I almost ran into the wall. _I was going so fast I feel like I could run right through that wall. Or up it! _

I back upcompletely to the other side of the room. This was stupid. I am going to hurt myself before I even get my training score. I begin to run full speed but instead of putting on "the brakes" I run straight at the wall. I lift my foot up just as I reach it. I keep doing my same motion until I can almost touch the roof, or it feels like it anyway. And then I realize what goes up, must come down. _This is going to hurt._ Hoping to at least be able to protect my head I crawl up into a ball. The air catches me and somehow I land on my feet. _Okay that was pretty cool. _I lay in bed breathless attempting to figure out how I can use this skill in the arena. Nothing comes to me. I practice it a few more times though, making sure I can actually do it and it wasn't just a one-time thing. I get pretty good and even start to become able to land so I can take off running again.

The next day is spent mostly sitting around. The other districts each go into the gamemakers and show off their skills. I still coming up with a plan to make sure I get a good training score. Finally, they call my name. I walk in grab a mannequin and place it in the middle of the room. I then go grab a knife and walk to the other side of the room. With the knife I run full speed at the mannequin. Using the mannequin's "body" I jump up on it wrap my legs around quickly. Then I slit the mannequin's "throat". I purposely pull the mannequin down in the way a body would fall without life and land on my feet. I turn and run towards some equipment. I place the knife in my belt and jump from piece to piece until I reach the tallest spot in the room. Then I jump straight down. I am then dismissed from the room.

I find out that night I got a seven. _Not bad._ The next day is interview day. I practice with Taffy most of the day. I learn how to stand up straight and be posed, and I learn how to properly answer certain questions. She then hands me over to the design team. This process is a lot quicker than the first time. I am placed on stage with the other tributes and the interviews begin. Most of the tributes in front of me answer predictably. When my name is called I sigh (hopefully it wasn't noticeable) and step up to the microphone. The crowd goes quiet and I wonder if I've already done something wrong.

First of all Rue, let me say Congratulations on your 7 in training. Quite an accomplishment for someone your size" Ceaser says. "Thank you" I reply. Not exactly thrilled he pointed out my small size (not that it was unnoticeable) but still. "What exactly is it that will be your greatest strength in the arena?" he questions. "I'm very hard to catch and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out". The confident tone in my voice surprises even me. "I wouldn't in a million years" says Ceaser, "What do you think your family will be saying as they watch?" This question burns in my throat, I miss my family more than words can say, and I have to fight back tears. "They'll just want me back home" I reply. Ceaser nods. He must since my sadness because he changes the topic. "The capital is something else isn't it?" he asks. "Yes, it really is. There is so much more to it than what is shown on TV." Again Ceaser nods. With that my time is up. Ceaser thanks me, we say goodbye, and I head back to my seat

The next two interviews go by just like the others. I am half listening to the last interview when I hear the boy from District 12 say he has a crush but no girlfriend. Ceaser pushes for some details and then admits that it's Katniss. He doesn't state her name directly but it obvious when he mentions she came with him. She seems as shocked as everyone else when I look over but I can't get a read rather or not she likes him. Ceaser notes about that being bad luck and shortly after we go off air. I spend most of the next night wishing for time to slow down. Sadly, that does not happen and the sun rises once again. The last time I will see if from the capital.

I eat one final breakfast (as much as I can) but regret it as my nerves are urging my body to let it come back up. I get my final advice and am ushered onto a hoover craft. A woman already onboard tells me that she is going to place my tracker and its best if I could stand still. The shot hurts like crazy and I have to flinch. Another couple hours (and after final preparations) finds me being raised into the arena. If ever there was a time to be able to gain magical powers and stop time, it be now. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in this dark tube they to actually be in the arena. Again sadly this does not happen and I here. "Ladies, and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

During the next sixty seconds I take a look around at the other tributes. Most seem ready to fight, ready to run into the mouth of the battle and get weapons, food, and everything else needed for survival. I'm not. But, that doesn't matter because the gong just rang. I take off running. I grab a backpack before things get too bloody and I have to use my speed and dodging abilities to get out of their alive. I run full speed in the woods. I don't dare to slow down for some time. I continue to move a little more and decide it time to set up camp for the night. I climb up into a tree and open my backpack. In it I find only a small water skin, socks, and a rubber band.

As night falls I try to take a survey of the plants around. It becomes too dark to and I crawl up as I watch the faces of those dead appear into the sky. The next I get moving early. It turns out to be a productive day. I collect a decent amount of plants; using the rubber band and some wood to make a homemade slingshot, collect some rocks to use with it and make some ground. I come across a small water pool and decide this is where I will spend the night. I drink from it with my water skin do to my extreme thirst and hope that I don't get sick or something. I climb into a tree and wait out the night. I use the first light of the next day to crave a rock into a knife and drink plenty of water. I continue on through the woods and collect plants as I go. I collect all kinds never knowing what might be useful. I use them for mostly for a food source. It doesn't fill me but I'm used to being hungry. I need my strength though. I need to be able to keep moving.

I spend some time practicing my slingshot, hoping to be able to take out a small animal for some food. Today I am unsuccessful. I decide to get moving again when I hear them. Thankful I am able to get up to a tree quickly. They go by without even noticing me. I must be lucky today. I count them 6 in total. They are hunting in a pack. This idea gets me nervous; I stand a small chance against one of them but 6? Once they are out of hearing range I decide to come myself. I do this by softly singing. Music always calms me. Without warning my tune come right back at me. I look around alert and find who is behind the voice. It's a mocking jay. For the first time I realize how many of them are around me. This makes me smile. I decide to travel on moving tree to tree without touching the ground incase somehow I run into the pack again, or worst another one. I head to the lake that was right by our starting point. I need some more water.

I'm stopped in my tracks though. This is where somebody has set up camp. A boy is standing guard I'm not sure from what district. I spend some time studying the camp and discover it's the careers pack camp. Then I get further enough away and decide on my tree for the night. The next day, I get some water and spy some more. The next morning is pretty much like the others have been. Late afternoon brings some activity though. I am in a tree taking a break from my work and eating when I hear someone running. I hide as further into my tree. The runner is Katniss. She is now climbing the tree next to me. Someone must be after her. Another look and I discover it's the career pack. But what I don't get is why the one from Katniss's district is with them. They talk for a while.

Then one of the boys begins to climb the tree after Katniss. Katniss climbs higher and she is lighter, a branch snaps and the boy lands on the ground. Then another girl attempts too but she is also heavier then Katniss and she stops short unable to do anything. The careers begin to talk to each other and as they do I notice something. Just above Katniss is a nest. I know that nest very well- Tracker Jackers. Katniss needs to get out of that tree. But instead she is settling in for the night as the Careers set up camp on the ground below. Finally I catch Katniss's attention. I know I do because she shoots up when she notices me and is now on her elbow. I continue to stare out her for a while. I decide my time to warn her is now or never, I slowly move my hand and point to the nest. I then go back even further away from the careers as far away as I can into my tree. Short while later I hear Katniss whispering my name. I slip back out; she signals to me that she is going to cut the nest down. I nod to let her know I get it.

I'm not sticking around for this one. I begin to jump from tree to tree until I am positive I'm far enough away that the Tracker Jackers won't find me. Later I go back to the lake and spy to see which careers made it then I continue my pattern of Hunger Game living; I wonder what is going on around me. I hope the viewers aren't getting bored. Today I decide that I want to go check on Katniss. I don't know why but I feel a connection with her. I find her easily. I follow her for a time seeing she has some stings. Maybe I could somehow drop a clue that would help her heal them.

Just as I'm thinking about how to do this my foot slips and a twig cracks. Katniss jumps up, I jump back. She grabs her bow and arrow. Suddenly, she relaxes, and smiles. "You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances" she tells me. I stand still for a minute. Is she serious? Only one way to know for sure I guess. I peak around the tree. "You want me for an ally?" I ask. "Why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway" she replies. I blink in disbelief. She asks me if I am hungry, which of course I am, I step out from the tree. I fix her stings. We finally shake hands on our alliance.

Then we eat. It's the most I've eaten since we've been there. We talk for a while, mostly about our districts. After, we get back into the game. Comparing and dividing food and supplies. She pulls out some glasses for her supply. "How did you get those?" I question. "In my pack. They've been useless so far. They don't block the sun and the make it harder to see" she shrugs. "Those aren't for sun, they're for darkness" I replied. I go on to explain how we use them back in District 11 and how they killed Martin. She asks me how I've been sleeping and I show her how I use my extra pair of socks as gloves. She offers to share her sleeping bag.

Then we talk about what she missed do to her tracker jacker poison. She informs me that the boy from her district, Peeta she called him, was only faking his crush. She tries the glasses and I inform her about what I know about the careers. Katniss then comes up with an idea. She wants to make sure the careers are hungry. I don't question her too much on it right away. I snuggle up with her and fall asleep. I wake up before she does and I slip out of the sleeping bag. I search around for some breakfast. I found some eggs, not sure what kind of bird they came from for sure, but they are protein. I head back to camp and a cannon goes off.

We wonder for a moment who it was and what happened but it our thoughts move on. "Ready to do it?" she ask me. "Do what I ask?" bouncing up. I have to admit at this point I'm kind of ready for a little adventure. "Today we take the Careers' food" she informs me. I get excited. With Katniss by my side I might be able to make a huge move in this game. I might be able to live a little while longer, and maybe just maybe, I can make it home. We go to hunt and I tell her everything I know about the careers camp from my short time spying.

We have another normal conversation I tell her all about the mockingjays and even teach my song. We form a plan and she helps me collect the fire wood I'll need. She gives me her sleeping bag. I tell her to listen to the mockingjays and if she hears my whistle that means I am okay but I'm stuck. Finally it comes time to leave. "Okay, then. If all goes according to plan. I'll see you for dinner" she tells me. I give her a hug. She is the closes thing to a family I have here and I don't want something to happen to her. "You be careful" I tell her. "You, too" she tells me

I head off and prepare my fires. I light the first one and bolt. Anyone could be headed in my direction now. I get to the second fire and lit it. I go to head to my third fire and come across the boy from District 1. I get myself up and tree which is where I'm stuck for quite some time. I hear an explosion. It confuses the boy from District 1 and I notice he only has a spear as a weapon. I climb my tree higher. I sing my song to the mockingjays hopeing that Katniss will come and find me and together we can kill the boy from District 1.

The boy from District 1 is doing something for quite some time. When he turns back to me my heart starts to pound fast. I see he has a net, fear rushes over me, he has a plan. My body freezes as he throws the net despite that fact I know I should move. His plan works and the next thing I know I'm falling to the ground. I let out a scream as I fall. I move around I'm trapped. I scream for Katniss. _Please let her be around, please let her be close enough._ I hear her voice call my name._ Please Katniss, Please. _I keep trying to get out. Katniss has arrived. "Katniss," I reach out to her.

Then the pain comes. I see the Boy from District 1 fall and I know Katniss had killed him. She remains alert and keeps asking me if there are more. My voice is weak, and it takes her a while to hear me say no. I turn to my side and curl up hoping it will help the pain. Katniss cuts the rope around me. I would shout I love you to my family, but I know their eyes are turned away and they are no longer paying attention to the screen. I reach out for Katniss's hand, for some confront. She clutches it. "You blew up the food?" I ask her. "Every last bit" she tells me. "You have to win" I tell her. She tells me "I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now". A cannon goes off. "Don't go" I beg Katniss holding her hand as hard as I can. "Course not. Staying right here" she tells me. This makes me happy. She puts my head on her lap and brushes my hair behind my ear.

I need the pain to go away. It's becoming too much. "Sing" I tell Katniss hearing the weakness in my own voice. She grants my wish. "**Deep in the meadow, under the willow/A bed of grass, a soft green pillow/Lay down you head, and close your sleepy eyes/And when they again open, the sun will rise/**" I close my eyes and let my body relax listen to her song "**Here's it safe, here it is warm/Here the daises guard you from every harm/Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow beings them true/ Here is the place where I love you/Deep in the meadow, hidden far away/A cloak of leaves, a moon bean ray/ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay/And when again it's morning they'll wash away. /Here it's safe, here it's warm/ Here it's safe, here it's warm/Here the daisies guard you from every harm**" Something tells me it's time to go. I hope that everything here works out the way I would want it to. I have no more control though, maybe where ever I am heading will be better. Okay, it's definitely time. As Katniss finishes her song, I head into the pretty light. **"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true/Here is the place where I love you."**


End file.
